otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Teen Titans Go Easter Holiday Classic
The Teen Titans Go Easter Holiday Classic is the Easter special of the Cartoon Network animated series, Teen Titans Go!. Synopsis The Easter Bunny is missing, and it's up to the Titans to find him before Easter is ruined. Plot The episode begins with the Titans going on an Easter egg hunt in their yard, but only finding dog poops and a real egg. Starfire cracks open the egg, thinking there is candy inside, but accidentally eats a live baby bird. The bird's mother then slaps Starfire on the cheek after she spits it out. Robin finds no evidence that the Easter Bunny had even visited their island and deduces that he must be missing. The Titans get in the T-Plane and fly off in search of the Easter Bunny, but quickly realize they have no idea where he lives. Each Titans pieces what they know about the Easter Bunny (that he has pink fur, a vest, and hang outs with marshmallow chickens). Starfire believes the Easter Bunny is part man and lays candy eggs, leaving a mental image that grosses out Raven. With little information to work from, the Titans decide to interrogate mascots from other holidays, including Cupid, George Washington, the St. Patrick's Day leprechaun, and the Thanksgiving Turkey. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy interview Cupid and are put under the influence of his love arrows. The three lovesick Titans lose focus from the interrogation and instead try to woo each other, all while having googly eyes. Raven and Starfire, in the meantime, try a "good cop/bad cop" strategy to wheedle information out of George Washington. Donning mustaches and utilizing a poorly drawn doodle, the two start the interview, only to have Starfire almost immediately begin smashing Washington's head into the table. The Titans aren't successful with the rest of the interviews, as Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are still under the influence of the love arrows and Starfire's tactics can't get the Thanksgiving Turkey to talk... turkey. Robin then decides that the next best course of action is to go to the big man himself: Santa! The only information they can get from Santa is that the Easter Bunny has possibly gone berserk or had some kind of nervous break down (he really only makes gestures and assumes the Titans know what he means). Santa then offers to lend a hand by delivering the Easter eggs around the world. The Titans agree that Santa is the man for the job and leave him to it, not noticing his sinister grin. The next day, the Titans find that Santa has hidden eggs in plain sight all over their yard (as well as caused some unseasonable snowfall). The Titans are overjoyed not only for having found so many Easter eggs, but to see that they have been decorated with a Christmas theme. Suddenly, Robin has a hunch about the whereabouts of the Easter Bunny, and with that the Titans return to Santa's workshop. In a guarded warehouse, they find that Robin's hunch was correct: Santa was kidnapping holiday mascots so that he could take over every holiday! Santa suddenly appears from the shadows, petting an elf like an evil super villain. He explains that people already start putting Christmas decorations up as early as October and that he should have control of every holiday on the calendar. EVEN PURIM! The Titans prepare for a showdown with Santa, who gets into a giant mech-suit. Fighting Santa would be too much of a challenge for the Titans, so Raven uses her magic to free some of the lesser holiday mascots from their cells. Cupid is taken out of the fight quickly by some freeze breath, and the Thanksgiving Turkey is useless in a fight. The Leprechaun gets in a shillelagh whack before George Washington defeats Santa with a combo of patriotic attacks. With Santa all tied up, the Titans free the Easter Bunny, only to find out that Starfire was right: the Easter Bunny is half-man, half-bunny, and he lays an Easter egg right in front of the Titans. The episode ends with Titans looking on or away in disgust. Category:Episodes Category:2016 releases Category:Warner Bros. Category:Easter Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:Based on comic books